The Kunai in the cloud
by Rufis Shinra
Summary: It's a story about a boy from the village hidden in cloud who is trained and raised in the village of konoha.
1. The start of the adventure

A/N: I apologize for my recent story so ignore that because I'm re making it!

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

"Push them back! don't let them get to the Raikage!" Yelled the Commander of the cloud Army

"Get his son out of here before the get to her." said The Commander "Yes sir!" yelled a soldier

"Why today why did they have to attack on the birth of the Raikage." said The Commander

Kuro Sutamina the son of the Raikage was born on the day when a group of sand ninja's attacked the village. He was whisked away to the village of Konoha.

On the arriving day in Konoha the whole village gathered in the academy to see who would take the new born child.

"Who will take Kuro Sutamina of the hidden cloud village." said The Fourth Hokage "I will take him." said Jiraiya "Jiraiya- sensei?" said The Fourth

"Yes i will take him and train him he will not need to go to the academy." said Jiraiya "I trust you Jiraiya- sensei." said The Fourth "Let's go Kuro." said Jiraiya

"Yes sir." said Kuro. Kuro was taken and trained by Jiraiya for 6 years, he was 7 by the time he was ready for the Chuunin exam. "Go Kuro you are ready." said Jiraiya.

"Thank you Jiraiya- sensei." said Kuro. "I know your upset about The Fourths death but it will be ok" said Ibiki

"Okay examers it's 30 minutes until the first part of the Chuunin exam starts." said Ibiki "Want to go train before the exam starts?" said Hayate "Sure let's go find someone to fight!" "Okay." said Hayate

They searched around for someone to fight and came upon Kakashi Hatake's cell "Hello." said Kakashi "would you like to train with us?" said Rin "If you would be willing we would like to battle." said Hayate

"Sure! me and Kakashi will." said Obito "Ok let's start! "It's time to use my technique rat, boar, monkey, dragon! Dark thunder!" said Kuro

A black stream of chakra swirled around like rasengan and stopped in the palm of Kuro's hand.

"Get ready Hayate!" said Kuro Hayate took out his sword and jumped in front of Kuro "Tree bind!" said Hayate. A tree sprouted from the ground and bended around Kakashi and Obito Kuro charged toward Kakashi and Obito "We win!" said Kuro The ball of black chakra plunged into Kakashi And Obito poof

"Clone's?" said Kuro "Hahahaha! you think we were not prepared for an up front attack." said Kakashi

"Now let's really start!" said Obito "Sharingan!" said Kakashi and Obito "It's time to use our double Sharingan technique." said Kakashi "Sharingan death knives!" said Kakashi and Obito Red knives swirled around Kuro and Hayate "Oh dear." said Kuro

A/N: So that's it please review


	2. The test begins who will survive!

A/N: Here's the second chapter the Chuunin exam starts!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The knives poised around Hayate and Kuro ready to attack "Now knives of death go!" said Obito "Stop!" said Ibiki "The exam is about to start." said Ibiki "Let's walk to the exam together." said Rin so Rin, Obito, Kakashi, Kuro, And Hayate walked to the Exam room. It was packed with people from all villages.

"Everyone take there seats!" said Ibiki "I will be the proctor for the first part of the Chuunin exam." said Ibiki "the papers will be handed out in 5 minutes i suggest you get ready." said Ibiki "So i see there letting in little kids." said a tall man "Hey shut up you shithead!" said Hayate "This one's spunky my name's Mar and you need Shut the hell up!" said Mar

Mar threw Hayate across the room and into a wall. "Don't touch my friend!" said Kuro. Kuro punched Mar in the stomach "UUGGHH!" said Mar splurging blood out of his mouth "Black Thunder!" said Kuro

Kuro's hand froze "Don't get so hasty Kuro." said Jiraiya "I'm sorry Jiraiya- sensei." said Kuro "Ahh.. Jiraiya im glad you could make it." said Ibiki "Jiraiya's going to be an examer this year." said Ibiki "Your Freaking crazy." said Mar "Okay everyone sit down it's time for the first part of the exam to start!" said Ibiki

Once everyone was seated they passed out the papers and it had begun. "These are simple questions but Jiraiya- sensei said that they grade you on how well you cheat so i will have to use teichime." said Kuro

"Teichime." Kuro said quietly Black chakra formed in the shape of an eye in Kuro's palm. "Ahh.. he's using the technique i taught him he better use it carefully." said Jiraiya The black chakra floated up in the air and zoomed over to Mar's paper it floated up and plunged into Mar's eye. "Perfect now i can see his paper." said Kuro "Number 12, 24, 67, 2, 43, and 15 leave right now." said Ibiki "That's 6 down 84 to go you can make it Kuro." said Jiraiya

44 more people left and the final question was over 40 out of 90 people survived the pressure. "Phew he made it." said Jiraiya "The next exam part will start tomorrow." said Ibiki "I will see you tomorrow and my team will kill you." said Mar "Don't mind him he's an idiot i saw you in the hall your good my name's Hikaru Mitarashi." said Hikaru "Your pretty cute to." said Hikaru "Thanks.." said Kuro "C'mon Kuro let's go get a bowl of ramen to celebrate." said Hayate "Do you want to join us for a bowl ramen?" said Kuro "No thanks I've got to go train maybe later." said Hikaru So Kakashi, Rin, Obito, Hayate, and Kuro went to Icharaku ramen and celebrated there success in the first part of the Chuunin exam.

The following day they lined up in front of the Forest of death. "This is scary." said Hayate "Good luck Kakashi." said Kuro "I hope we both make it out." said Kakashi "Bye guys." said Rin

They all lined up at there posts ready to enter the forest of death. "Ok you can go in." said The Procter

The groups went through the gates. Kuro stopped. "What's wrong?" said Hayate "I can't stop thinking about Mar's comment." said Kuro "You will be fine your way stronger than him trust me." said Hayate smiling. "Thanks Hayate." said Kuro

"Let's go!" said Kuro

A/N: I know it's short but i hope you think it's okay please review


	3. The preLims begin!

A/N: OK chappy 3 i hope im doing good.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

"Okay we so have disadvantage because there are only two people on our team but we can still get the scrolls." said Hayate "Ughh!" said Kuro in pain.

A kunai was stuck in Kuro's arm. "Hey are you okay i hope it didn't go to far into your body i hope it left some for me." said Mar "You ass hole! Dance of the crescent moon!" said Hayate

The shadow clone's jumped towards Mar "Take this!" said Hayate behind Mar. clang "Do you think i would let my teammate die." said Haku. (I know it's not practical but just stay with me) "KuroKazuchi Katana!" said Kuro

A stream of black chakra formed in the shape of a sword Kuro jumped forward and stabbed it through Haku and Mar poof "Fake's there watching." said Hayate "Let's go we can't stay here long." said Kuro

They jumped through the forest for hours searching for the scrolls. 16 people had already died in the forest. "It's been hours and still no scrolls." said Hayate "Well your in luck because we have 3." said Kakashi "Let's head to the tower." said Obito

They went to the tower and guess who popped out of there scroll "Congratulations!" said Jiraiya The day passed and it was time for the preliminaries. Kuro's match was first there were exactly 12 people left for the matches.

"The first match will be Kuro Sutamina vs. Hikaru Mitarashi." said Mito "Now let the match begin!" said Mito "Go Kuro!!!!" Yelled Jiraiya "Go Kuro!!!" Yelled Hayate

"I didn't expect to fight you so early." said Hikaru

"Me either but a fight is a fight." said Kuro "Tajuu kage Bunshin no jutsu!" said Kuro

The clones ran towards Hikaru throwing kunai and shuriken. "Right! Kuchiyose no jutsu!" said Hikaru

poof A small lizard popped out of the smoke. "What's that gonna do tickle me?" said Kuro

"Ice technique snow burial!" said Kuro Kuro's mouth opened and snow rushed out burying Hikaru in snow.

"This match goes to ku-." said Mito stopping

The snow melted a circle and a blast of fire emerged from the circle blasting Kuro into a wall "You're good but you might want to look what's happening." said Kuro pointing behind her. Roots were sprouting from the ground capturing her.

"Kuodo baindo." said Kuro "Black Thunder!" said Kuro charging towards Hikaru. Kuro plunged it into Hikaru. "The match goes to Kuro!" said Mito "Yaaahhh!!" Yelled the crowd

"You did well." said Hikaru "Thanks." said Kuro "The next match will begin in 10 minutes." said Mito "You did great but that was only the first round and Kuodo baindo is a forbidden technique it sucks chakra out of peoples body it could have killed her." said Jiraiya

"I know Jiraiya- sensei." said Kuro "It's ok get some rest for your next match." said Jiraiya "So who's up next?" said Kuro "Mar tsuto vs. Kaji moyo." said Jiraiya

"Him... this could be interesting." said Kuro

"We saved you a seat." said Rin "Let's go." said Hayate They sat down and got ready for the next match. "Ok let this match begin!" said Mito

A/N: ok please review blah blah blah cya tomorrow.


End file.
